This invention relates generally to handles or carriers for containers and more particularly to a handle for containers which is adjustable to permit the carrying and storing of containers of different sizes.
There is a need for a lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use, handle for containers which can easily be adjusted by the user to carry different sizes of containers.
This handle meets that need with a pivotable upper portion which can be placed in more than one orientation to permit the carrying and storing of one or a plurality of containers of various sizes.